Movie Night With The Akatsuki
by VTPM
Summary: Just a little one-shot about the Akatsuki watching a movie together-


"Tobi's boooooored..."

All 9 of the other Akatsuki groaned in exasperation at the masked man's complaint.

"What do you expect us to do about it, hn?" Deidara growled.

Tobi tilted his head in thought, then chirped, "Tobi wants to watch a movie!"

Before anyone could protest, Pein nodded. "It has been a long time since our entire group has done anything together."

"I suppose that's true..." Konan murmured.

"YAY!" Tobi cheered.

"What should we watch though?" Itachi asked.

"Free Willy!" Kisame yelled.

"No way! We should watch an art documentary!" Sasori argued, Deidara nodding his agreement.

Kakuzu scowled. "There's no way I'd watch that..."

"I DEMAND A FUCKING HORROR MOVIE!" A certain priest screamed over everyone else.

Itachi and Zetsu both had blank, uncaring looks on their faces at this point, Konan sweatdropped, Tobi fidgeted anxiously, and Pein looked furious as the others yelled at each other.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, and after a final few insults, the others fell silent.

"Better... We will vote..." Pein continued. "All in favor of Free Willy?"

Kisame, Tobi, Konan, and the white half of Zetsu raised their hands.

"Those in favor of an art documentary?"

Deidara and Sasori raised their hands.

"Horror movie?"

Hidan's hand went up first, followed shortly by Itachi, Kakuzu, the black half of Zetsu, and Pein's own hand.

"Looks like horror wins then." Pein said.

Deidara whined, "Sasori and I never get our way..!"

"No one else cares about art..." Kakuzu told him bluntly, which just made the blonde huff and cross his arms in a pout.

Hidan had jumped up excitedly to pick out a horror movie to play while Konan went to the kitchen to get some snacks to put out and Zetsu had an argument with himself over how the vote had went.

Konan returned shortly and frowned at how everyone was scattered around the room.

Pein noticed her irritation and called out, "Everyone find a place to sit and stay there!"

In the end, Konan had the recliner chair, Deidara and Sasori shared the love seat, Kakuzu, Pein, and Itachi took the couch, Kisame took the futon chair, and Hidan, Zetsu, and Tobi were stuck sitting on the floor.

While the movie started up, Hidan wandered off to the kitchen and returned shortly with a bag of popcorn and a very odd choice of drink.

Konan made a face at him. "Hidan, what are you doing with the bleach..?"

He shrugged. "We ran out of fucking milk again."

"We have Pepsi and water you know..."

The priest made a face. "Pepsi tastes like shit and water's for pansies."

Zetsu gave him an offended look from across the room, feeling like the last part had been a jibe at him.

"But-"

Pein interrupted her by putting his hand on her shoulder. "Konan, you know we don't question Hidan or his life choices."

She blinked at him, then nodded. "Right.."

Hidan just snorted and took a drink from the bleach bottle, earning himself a dirty look from Kakuzu.

As the movie progressed and the suspense started, Tobi whimpered and scooted closer to Zetsu. "T-Tobi's scared..."

The white half of Zetsu comforted him as one would a child, though the dark half rolled his eye.

About halfway through the movie, Deidara was starting to have a scarred-for life look on his face, though Hidan just giggled crazily at the blood and gore.

Tobi had gone completely silent, though at one particularly violent murder, he started laughing maniacally, even drowning out the Jashinist.

All the other members actually stopped to give him a concerned look, except for the black half of Zetsu, who simply looked pleased with the lack of sanity in the masked man.

All a bit mentally scarred [or in Deidara's case, even more mentally scarred], they turned back to the movie.

Itachi kept a bored expression on during the entire movie [not surprising anyone], Deidara had clutched on tightly to Sasori's arm and watched with his eyes wide in fear and horror, though the others only flinched at surprising jump scares.

The movie finally ended after 2 hours and the members began to split off and went to their rooms.

Konan stopped and blinked when she realized Tobi and Zetsu had fallen asleep at some point during the movie, and the two were leaning on each other for support.

Knowing it was a bad idea to wake either of them [Zetsu because his black half could get angry when disturbed and Tobi because he was impossible to get back to sleep once woken], she let them sleep where they were on the floor and retreated to her room.

"What a night... Actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would go... Maybe we should watch movies more often... After all, that's what we seem to argue the least over..." Konan smiled thoughtfully to herself, though frowned when she heard crying from Deidara's room and Sasori trying to comfort.

' _Though maybe we shouldn't let Hidan pick the movie next time_...'


End file.
